Her Wings
by XxSapphire-nymphxX
Summary: when people see her they think she's an 'Angel'.its more to her than they think,her father is like a devil on earth,the akatsuki wants her more than naruto and she has to deal with being a real angel. how does she handle it?easy she spreads her wings.


**_SAPPHIRE:i hope you guys and girlies_**

* * *

><p><em> CHAPTER 1:<em>

_ Her angel incarnations_

* * *

><p><em>Come on come on almost there<em> nearly slipping on some green liquid she pushed harder to reach the training grounds. She jumped out of bed and was nice and refreshed but she knew she forgot something important today,that was 30 minutes ago. W_hat the heck caused me to wake up so late._

_**~flash back~**_

Hinata walked peacefully through the village its fall and she couldn't help but notice how vibrant everyone was. the ones who passed her would stare "konoha's angel' is what they would call her. Hinata would never take notice though. She could be as dense as Naruto sometimes. She stopped to look at the flowers in the window of Yamanka's flower shop which was currently closed, staring at the flowers of different colors and admiring the purple ones,those were her favorite, a smile formed from her lips. _Its funny how such little things can make my day. _After she was done she continued her walk to the Hyuga mansion for it was getting dark and her nii-san would be worried.

She strolled through the gates and nodded pleasantly to the guards that acknowledged her back. She set a course to her room where she could sleep away but caught a familiar brown head coming up the hallway."Hello Neji-nii"

"hello Hinata-sama I understand you may want to sleep but Hiashi-sama wishes to speak to you" he gave her a half of smile.

"o-ok thank you for telling me" she smiled in return and made her way to her fathers study. _What would he want at this time._

She timidly opened the door to the clan heads study. Maids who passed by shook their head knowing to hear screaming a few seconds after she stepped into his domain. She got on her knees and bowed to him"good afternoon Hiashi-sama. Neji-san said you summoned me" _you don't deserve to be called father._

"yes I have. it concerns your new mission that starts tomorrow" her father stated sternly from his big dark brown desk

"w-what about i-it sir" she tried her hardest to suppress her stutter,but she felt his stare. his cold stare that pierced her like icicles_. stop looking at me like that_

"tsk... on my special request Hanabi will join you and Neji on this mission" Hinata's eyes grew

"Hiashi-sama please reconsider. this mission is A-rank even S-ranked for some. we are going to infiltrate the akatsuki base and it could end up in a fight. Hiashi-sama please" Hinata was standing up now "Hanabi-chan is only a genin you cant send her on a chunin jounin mission!"

"enough of your unneeded babbling! how can you say any of that when your 15 and cant beat a 12 year old genin!"

"SHE COULD DIE! cant you see that. she has no sense when it comes to the battlefield!"

"silence you insulin trash!what I say goes that's final! get out of my sight"Hinata was crying now_ how can he do this to her. _she stormed out of the study hearing her father say"do not be a burden to Neji and Hanabi" she did not forget to slam the door behind her. Hinata went to her room_ shes only 12._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

she was a burden. To everyone that's all she has ever been. to Hiashi-sama,Neji-nii,Hanabi-chan... her mother ...

_Kaa-san_

oh how she missed her. her mother always encouraged her to be strong.

'_An unbelievably strong kunochi not just for battle but at heart too'_ thats what her mother would say. And look what she has become

..nothing but a burden..

Hinata felt uncomfortable on her bed no matter how soft it was. She listened closely and she heard a melody. it was like a lullaby. the bed started to fell soft again and her eyes shut her off from the outside world. she appeared in a forest clearing the sky was black and the grass was a blue green and what seemed to be snow covered some parts and the grass was moist. there was a pond in the center of the clearing. _its warm so why is there snow here. _she walked to the pond in her lavender nightgown. She saw her reflection but when she touched it there was no ripples. her hand quickly retracted back. _what is this place_

"hello child"Hinata turned to see a white cat with gold eyes

"h-hello"she was unsure if she was in her right mind. shes talking to a cat!

"you are Hinata right"Hinata shook her head yes

"Kimiko you can come out now"Hinata once again turned her head to witness a black cat with cold silver eyes make her way across the grass"so its true -sigh-" her voice was like a liquid velvet. it was a little deep to be a female

"u-um excuse me. whats going on?"

"sit Hinata"Kimiko said with a little demand,obeying,Hinata sat Indian style on the grass

"my name is Kura that one is Kimiko"Kura explained"we are angel incarnations"Hinata cringed a little"what do you mean angel incarnations"

"we are not angels in the flesh,but when a angel dies there magic has to be stored. the gods thought it was significant to store them in animals that best fit there personality"Kimiko answered

"the gods then grant the angels magic to another angel and the cycle starts again"Kura added

"so your here to give me..powers"Hinata was really thinking about this"but..I'm not a angel"

"ahh. that's why your so special Hinata you will be the first human angel"Kura smiled"you will also be the first to have both black and white powers"

"why me I'm nothing special I'm not strong and I might disappoint your gods"Hinata started to look down she didn't want to disappoint nobody else.

"nonsense you should be happy you are the first human angel"Kimiko talked again"a long time ago gods deemed human unworthy of these powers,and when they saw you the innocent vibe around you,heck even your name means something so beautiful and innocent,the gods change there minds about the whole human race,they gave you the powers of an angel,not just one but two. Hinata be happy smile that heart-stopping smile"Kimiko assured

"we do not have much time young one your going to wake soon"Kura stated

"Angel powers are unlocked by a white diamond necklace for white magic and black diamond bracelet for black. there are three stages of power you can have"Kimiko explained

"the first is a regular angel,second is guardian angel,the last is arch angel"Kura continued"for your white side your ultimate power is singing. it would get stronger every time you level up. it would be available along with other weapons. In order to level up you must be in grave danger. you can also control the elements without using what you call jutsus"

"your black's main power is instrument playing. like white you get more instruments along with other weapons. your instruments can be played while your singing in white form. you have the eyes from hell in your black form so you can see the dead. you level up when you experience a certain amount of emotional pain"said Kimiko

"you are granted your first stage of white powers to start off. To unlock it say my name for white and for black say Kimiko's. you can think it to"

"oh and you can retract you wings also by thinking it"Kimiko finished

"absorb this information Hinata and use it to stop war and spread your innocence good bye for now"Kura said she smiled and waved her hand at Hinata

"farewell young angel"Kimiko also said as she disappeared. Hinata took a look at her hands and realized they were glowing a faint purple-blue color. she looked around and noticed everything was slowly fading away. instead of getting up with the sun Hinata fell into another deep sleep.

_**~end of flashback~**_

Hinata stopped running and felt her neck _no way_. there it was a diamond necklace that she just realized was a little heavy as it dangled from her petite neck. _I'm a human angel...mother can you believe it._ She smiled softly to herself and ran all the way to the training grounds where basically everyone was leaving

"Hinata-sama glad you can make it"Neji stated with a smirk on his face

Hinata who was bent over trying to catch her breath ignored his comment."s-sorry guys. i-i woke up late"

"its ok Hinata-chan"ten ten answered

kiba tilted his head and his eyes stopped at her neck"say. Hinata-chan whats that on your neck"he said as he pointed to it

Hinata's head snapped to him. she held it in her hand"it's a-a necklace k-kiba-kun"

"who gave it to you"shino asked with suspicion and by the looks of it Neji was wondering too.

"i-i found-d it. i t-think i-it was my m-mothers"Hinata didn't like were this was going she doesn't like to lie even though she was good at it she never remembered lying to her friends except for now"u-um I'm going b-back t-to the estate to g-gt some r-rest. b-bye everyone"she turned and fled off

"yo Neji is something Hinata-chan isn't telling us"

"i don't know ten ten"Neji watched as Hinata bumped into a lady and say sorry then run off again"but I'm going to find out"


End file.
